build_a_boat_for_treasurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:LunaStar724/How to Grind 10,000 Bread
Please credit Putin_Roblox (her) or Username_OnlySOS (him) when reposting this method Are you tired of getting killed by Fabbi over and over and over again? Do you wish to have revenge on his gorgeous beak? Do you have nothing to do for the next 35 hours except rob this poor duck of his bread? Well fear not, for I have a guide on how to grind Fabbi! The Strategy Before you start, you must have all of these things: * 23 Glue * 6 Harpoons * 10 Fireworks * A wooden seat * 3 placeholder blocks * A will to grind for 35 hours straight Once you have all the items needed, you need to make your mount: Now you may be wondering what the x1, x6 and x7 on the blocks mean. Those numbers are how many blocks are in the same position. Fabbi's ducks can only set one block on fire at a time, so he can't destroy your mount immediately. How do you place blocks in the same position? As you may know, in Build a Boat for Treasure you can clip your camera through pretty much everything. You can use this method to place blocks at the same place by following these steps (a low camera sensitivity is recommended): # Place a glue block on the ground (this will act as the base of your structure). # Clip your camera through the top of the glue block, between the canary yellow outer layer and the orange core. # Place glue blocks on top of the orange core. The newly placed blocks will appear on top of the canary yellow outer layer, so you can continue placing blocks on top of the orange core. # Repeat for the next 2 layers. For the harpoons, place them at the back of the glue block. Once your base is ready, you now have to setup the firework glitch. I'm pretty sure most of you already know how to do the firework glitch, but for those who don't, you simply place 3 placeholder blocks behind a wooden seat, then you place fireworks with the apex of the triangle facing towards the direction of the wooden seat. You attach 7 or more fireworks to your character, then remove the placeholder blocks. Once that's done, you attach yourself to your mount you previously created by standing on top of the mount, facing away from the harpoons, and then placing a glue block on your feet. This will attach you to the mount. Once that's done, you remove the bottom block of the mount. When moving in shiftlock, you can use A and D to travel faster. You receive less knockback from the pumpkin bombs. How it Works You can move faster using A and D due to a strafedash glitch and the protruding part of the harpoon. The multiple layers of blocks will shield you from flaming ducks. Harpoons are one of the most compact blocks in the game, and therefore will reduce your knockback from pumpkin bombs. Known Weaknesses * Tacos can cause major lag if they touch you. Still better than death. * Absolutely useless against dinosaur attacks. Category:Blog posts